Don't Push Your Luck
by Raribum
Summary: Fawkes decides to take a midnight fly, alongside a beautiful snowy white owl. He doesn't realise it is his best friends gal. Yeah, this is just a lil fluffy drabble about life xD All reviews are appreciated :
1. The Race

**2nd Fawkes/Hedwig pairing xD :D Please enjoy! Also be as brutally honest as you like :)**

* * *

><p>Fawkes looked out the window whilst perched on Dumbledores chair. Dumbledore went out this evening and Fawkes felt alone. He flew from one end to the other but still didn't manage to clear out the emptiness. Hedwig was perched next to Harry in his Dormatory and couldn't sleep, she decided to stretch out her wings and fly around Hogwarts.<p>

"Oh god, why is it so... how would you put it?" She muttered to herself. "Eh.. can't be bothered working that part out" she laughed and took off out the window.

Fawkes felt bored and also decided to have a fly around Hogwarts. "It's good to stretch the old wings" he muttered before taking off. He flew with elegancy and grace he felt he could rival Buckbeak, his best friend. As he was flying he noticed a white dot flying twenty metres away. Hedwig could feel the wind in her feathers and looked around and found a swan sized red and orange phoenix staring at her. She could help but smile. Fawkes challenged a race and Hedwig accepted. They flew down to the boathouse and landed.

"Well, it's very bold of you to ask me." She boasted to him. "I'm the best flyer around Hogwarts, or so say the owls I race with"

"Is that so?" He asked, intrigued. "Well we will see about that!" he laughed.

Hedwig laughed with him and couldn't help noticing how muscular he was. Fawkes didn't realise how big he was compared to her. She looked so small and danty like, as if she was a candle in the wind. He shook the thought out of his head and focused on the race.

"I hope you don't mind" Hedwig quickly cut in his thoughts. "I got my boyfriend Buckbeak to be the judge on this, he will be flying alongside us and declare the winner at the end"

'oh, that's fi.. wait, he didn't tell me abo-"

"Oh, it hasn't been that long of a relationship, you know him?"

"Yep. He is my best mate"

Fawkes imediatley felt his heart sink. He didn't know what this feeling was, was it hurt? Love? Surprise?

"Well lets start this race before the sun decides to rise" Hedwig cried and called on Buckbeak. Buckbeak flew to the boathouse with grace. He landed alongside Fawkes.

"Hey mate, I guess you met Hedwig" Buckbeak said scratching his neck.

"Yup, congratulations!" Fawkes quickly cut him off putting on a fake smile.

Buckbeak laughed and got the race ready. He flew into the air and sarted the race. Both Fawkes and Hedwig shot up into the air. Hedwig swooped underneath Fawkes, distracting him and getting a headstart. Fawkes flew high into the air and almost tumbled Hedwig, distracting her. Fawkes smiled but crashed into the tower. Hedwig laughed and flew faster in front, beating Fawkes by a mile.

"You're a fast flier" Fawkes said to her catching up, losing his breath.

"Like I said, fastest flier in Hogwarts she laughed at him.

Fawkes and Hedwig were laughing and landed on the ground waiting for Buckbeak.

"Man you guys were fast!" Buckbeak laughed. "But I think Hedwig wins"

"Yeah we established that!" Hedwig laughed.

Fawkes realised it was almost morning and excused himself from Hedwig and Buckbeak, who were sharing a passionate kiss. He flew off as fast as his wings would let him and he took off. He got back to Dumbledores office on his perch before Dumbledore had arrived. While he was flying however, he couldn't get this while owl out of his head. He shook off his thoughts that were continually coming back and waited paciantly for Dumbledore to return.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please R&amp;R and how the story should go :)<strong>


	2. I think I love him

**Ok chapter two should be much better :D**

* * *

><p>Dumbledore walked in with the biggest grin on his face that night. Fawkes didn't pay attention to his masters rambling about his night. He couldn't get this snowy white owl out of his head. The way her feathers would naturally be so white, the way her beak was beautifully curved. <em>What is wrong with me? <em>he thought to himself _She is Buckbeaks girl, I can't just swoop in!_ His thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore slapped his back. He screeched and realised Dumbledore wanted him to pay attention. Fawkes rolled his eyes and listened to Dumbledores rambling.

Hedwig flew back to Harry's dormitory after saying goodnight to Buckbeak. She swooped and landed perfectly on her perch. She settled herself in and found herself thinking of Fawkes, not Buckbeak, but Fawkes. The way his tail feathers would flutter when he spoke, the way his beak was rough, as if he fought in bloody battles. She shook her thoughts out and tried to think of something else, but her mind kept drifting back to Fawkes. _What is wrong with me?_ she thought to herself _I love Buckbeak! I think..._ she nestled her head in her feathers and decided to sleep these feelings off.

_The next day_

The sun crept over the horizon and into the windows of the Gryffindor boys dormitory. Hedwig rose her head from her feathers, still half asleep and stretched out her wings. Crookshanks lazily stood beside her, exposing his claws as he stretched.

"I saw you fly out last night" He remarked. "With Buckbeak and that phoenix."

Hedwig rolled her eyes." If it_ was _any of your buisness, I was racing the _Phoenix_ and his name is Fawkes." She hissed at him.

Crookshanks smiled deviously. "Well I hope glasses there doesn't mind you sneaking off at night"

"His name is HARRY!" She screeched waking up Harry. Crookshanks laughed quietly and ran off the Hermione. Hedwig rolled her eyes and gave Harry an apologetic look.

Fawkes woke up and say the sun rise. He stretched his wings ever so elegantly and began his duties. He was given the duty by Albus Dumbledore to check the creatures that live at Hogwarts. After Scabbers turned out to be an outlaw, Dumbledore didn't want another incident like that. Fawkes flew to the Forbidden Forrest and gathered all the animals, including the Thestrals. Hedwig and Crookshanks went together and stoof alongisde Trevor, Nevilles toad. After Fawkes had finished he dismissed the animals and got back to his duties with the Thestrals. He found the Thestrals calming, they were a good change from Buckbeak, who was as loud as a troll on drugs. The leader of the Thestral clan greeted Fawkes and decided to chat. Fawkes didn't realise that Hedwig had followed him. The Thestral leader noticed the snowy white owl and immediatley challenged her. Fawkes widened his eyes and quickly responded to the Thestral.

"It's ok Denice! She is with me!" He screeched, calming Denice down.

Hedwig immediatley got frightened and backed away. Fawkes flew over and calmed her down. Fawkes led Hedwig to Denice, the leader of the Thestrals. Denice and Hedwig exchanged bows for no apparent reason. Denice called her herd together and Fawkes took Hedwig to the side.

"Is something wrong Hedwig? If you are looking for Buckbeak, he is most likely wisiting Hagrid" Fawkes questioned her.

"Oh Fawkes, I saw you fly over here and I wanted to see where you were going" she stated "These Thestrals are magnificant! I can not believe I have never seen one of these!"

"Thats because they never leave the forrest, because they are scared of the humans." Fawkes explained.

Fawkes and Hedwig glanced at each other awkwardly not daring to look away, until Denice interrupted them.

"Fawkes darling, I do believe that the clan and I are going on a journey to the south to gather things from all the Hippogriffs down there, we won't be back for a few days so take care!" she waved and took off with the other Thestrals.

Fawkes escorted Hedwig back to the castle and flew to Dumbledores office. Hedwig wanted to say something before he left, but didn't have the courage. She hung her head low before flying to Harry's command. She had to deliver a letter to Tonks and Remus. She flew to Harry and started to fly to Tonks and Remus' place, not daring to wipe Fawkes beautiful personality out of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I am really proud of this chapter. I am eager to hear your thoughts on this story so please be as BRUTALLY honest as you like :D<strong>

**Koshka D**


	3. I thought she loved me

**I'm so sorry this is late, I have been so busy doing exams and schoolwork so do enjoy! And lt me know if it sounds rushed :S And I am aware about what Buckbeak will say about Nagini... Just go with it xD She may come in later xD**

**Koshka D**

* * *

><p>Fawkes watched this white owl fly off into the distance, he marvelled at her gracefull movement of her wings and her claws being so naturally sharp. He sighed, wondering if he was being a good friend. <em>What good friend checks out his best friends girlfriend? <em>he thought looking over to the lake. He took off and flew ever so gracefully down to the edge of the lake and stared into his reflection. His eyes were fixed on the pool of water that he didn't notice a larger head staring with him. He turned and faced eye to eye with Buckbeak.

"You always loved the edge of the lakes." Buckbeak chuckled. "You came here when Nagini left you for Voldemort..."

"I will have you know that I am completely over her!" Fawkes snapped at Buckbeak. " I came for a different reason, a reason that doesn't concern you!"

"Fawkes, calm down.."

"NO I WON'T CALM DOWN!"

And with that he flew off into the distance. Buckbeak was puzzled, he knew about Fawkes' temper and noticed he was spending a great deal of time with his girl, lets just say Buckbeak got suspicious.

With the thought in his head, he lept into the air. He flew to the Gryffindor tower and noticed Crookshanks asleep. He rolled his eyes and slammed against the window, instantly waking up Crookshanks.

"Well well, if it isn't the eagle horse coming to a cat for help." He mocked grinning.

Without further ado Buckbeak opened the window, grabbed a screaming Crookshanks and flew to the grounds.

'Well what the hell was that for?" exclaimed a half shaken Crookshanks, who furiously dug his claws into the ground.

"I need some information" Buckbeak admitted. "Has Hedwig been flying out lately? You know, at night?"

With this Crookshanks smiled deviously , with a hint of evil in his eye. He retracted his claws and sat his flank down as quietly as he could.

"Now that you mention it yeah" he lied. "She has been having a fly with.. erm..." _What was his name? _

_"_Fawkes?" Buckbeak finished his sentence.

Crookshanks nodded. With this Buckbeak immediately sat down and hung his head down low. _How could Hedwig do this to me?_ he thought _Doesn't she... love me?_

_"_Well if you ask me, she wasn't worth your love." Crookshanks faked his sympathy wile trying to pat the big creatures side.

"Are you telling me the honest truth?" Buckbeak asked with a small tear running down his left cheek.

Crookshanks smile grew to the widest. He nodded and plodded off in the direction of the castle.

Buckbeak sat down in the grounds and continued to question his relationship with Hedwig. Rain started to pour and Buckbeak didn't bother moving.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave the reviews with any particular thing you didn't like. Yeah I've portrayed Crookshanks as a mischief maker, sort of like Don John in <em>Much Ado About Nothing<em>. I am aware I have changed things a bit and I might bring Nagini later. Pretty much this chapter is about Buckbeak thinking Fawkes and Hedwig spend to much time together and starts to get suspicious. Anyways have a good time reading my failed piece of work.**

**Koshka D**


	4. The never ending moment

**Ok I haven't neglected this story xD I'm just doing five different stories at once xD**

* * *

><p>Buckbeak sat there in the rain for what felt like an hour. His mind pondered the thought of Hedwig doing the unthinkable<em>. Surely Crookshanks is <em>lying he kept thinking to himself. His thoughts snapped hack to reality when Pigwidgeon screeched into his ear.

"BUCKBEAK!"

"Huh? Oh hey Pig.." Buckeak sighed.

"You ok there? You're sitting in the rain!" Pig exclaimed.

"I guess I'm ok..." Buckbeak sighed once again, standing up preparing for flight.

"Well best youget out of the rain..." Pig breathed a sigh of relief. "Why don't you stay at the Owlery?"

Buckbeak had let his thoughts take over at that point. "Yeah I will thanks Pig." He replied with a devilish grin. He flew off with Pig to the Owlery. He was very surprised indeed that he could fit inside the door. Once inside he found a sight that looked quite funny to a Hippogriff. Hay was EVERYWHERE and it looked like a party was indeed on the way.

"Do ignore the mess." Pig apologised. "We are having a party tonight once everyone is asleep and well... No one knows how to set it up... Except me.."

"Well I can help." Buckbeak offered. "I am a big bird after all" He smiled.

Pig thought about this and smiled. "That would be fantastic!"

The two got to work setting up the party. Meanwhile Hedwig was flying around the castle in the rain. The droplets of water ruffling her soft feathers. She didn't mind the rain, in fact, she welcomed the rain. She soared through the skies and flew past Dumbledores office. There she found Fawkes on his perch with his head hung low. She paused in mid-flight, the flapping of her wings started to get harder and harder to keep her airborn. She turned and flew into Dumbledores office. She landed on the stone floor and turned to face Fawkes.

"I guess you don't welcome other birds to Dumble's office?" She broke the silence.

"I didn't hear you come in." Fawkes answered her. Still staring at the floor.

She sighed. "Fawkes, what's the matter?"

"Me to know, you to find out" He snapped at her.

She threw her head back in offence. "Well maybe you wouldn't be so _upset_ if you just keep it bottled up." she snapped back

"Why are you even here?" He turned to her, his eyes filled with tears.

"I saw you upset, and I wondered what the matter was." she answered, her voice as smooth as the lake nearby.

"Well, I'm fine, so you can go." He cried to her before turning away.

"I'm not leaving until I find out what the matter is." she answered him sternly.

Fawkes then flew off his perch next to her and kissed her. Hedwig felt her legs give away as she fell under his weight. He couldn't believe what he was doing. The two birds just stood there, beaks touching and thoughts racing through there heads. Neither of them wanted this moment to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I admit I got lazy with the ending of this chappie. Put review anyway 8D<strong>

**Koshka D**


	5. Caught in the act!

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I have been tied up with exams and shizz like that... BUT I will update more I promise once my exams are over! :D**

* * *

><p>Fawkes and Hedwig didn't bother parting. They just stood there. Beaks connected, wings around one another, eyes closed. This seemed perfect. Well it was perfect until they heard scurrying. THey parted and turned to the doorway. There they found a orange fluffy tail fleeing.<p>

"CROOKSHANKS!" Hedwig screeched immediately preparing to fly. She was stopped by Fawkes who had fear dwelling in his eyes. And he had a right to be scared. Buckbeak was nearly twice his size, and a faster flyer.

"Hedwig, search the castle, I'll search outside." He bolted for the window and flew through the air and started to search the grounds for Buckbeak. Hedwig took off and raced after Crookshanks. She was a fast flyer but Crookshanks was a fast runner, which was surprising for his size.

Crookshanks raced through the Hogwarts hallways. His mind playing at the thought of busting Hedwig. Who indeed was a goody-goody. His smile widened when he found she was chasing him. He darted for the stair case and let it take him to the Entrance Hall.

"OH JUST WAIT TILL BUCKBEAK HEARS THIS!" He called out to her. Tears started pricking Hedwigs eyes.

"Why Crookshanks? I thought we were friends?" She asked, continuing to fly towards him.

"Pfft, us friends? Are you blinking mad? How could I even bother with someone like you!" He replied rushing off the stair case and into the grounds. Hedwig flew down and grasped Crookshanks by the tail and hoisted him in the air. He screamed and gripped his claws into the stone. The pair were now flying twenty or thirty metres in the air now.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Crookshanks screamed at her.

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU PROMISE ME SOMETHING!" She screamed back.

She couldn't finish when she heard another scream.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

She turned to find a gobsmacked Hermione, standing with Ron and a very dissapointed Harry.

"Oh you are _done_ for!" Crookshanks smiled deviously and pretended to be in pain.

Hedwig sighed and dropped him on Hermiones shoulder.

"Harry! Control that owl of yours! SHE COULDV'E KILLED HIM!" Hermione yelled at Harry, sending daggers at Hedwig with her eyes.

Ron snickered. "Oh please, that cat of yours is fine! Not a scratch at all!" He laughed and giving Hedwig the thumbs up. It was true, Ron and Hedwig shared something in common. The hatred for Crookshanks.

"Oh _honestly_ Ronald, if it were _your_ way Crookshanks or any cat wouldn't be _allowed_ at Hogwarts" Hermione sighed and took Crookshanks away.

"Exactly!" Ron laughed.

"Oh Hedwig, what have you done!" Harry nearly shouted at her.

"It wasn't my fault!" Hedwig tried to plead. If only Harry could understand her. In fact, if only Harry would believe her.

She turned away and flew back to Dumbledores office, there was Fawkes and a very strange looking cat.

"Fawkes! Thank god I found you!" Hedwig exclaimed dashing to his now damp body.

"The cat looked over at Hedwig, her eyes glowing a passionate yellow, and her fur as dark as chocolate.

"Ah, you must be Hedwig! My she is a pretty one!" The cat smiled.

"Yes she is isn't she." Fawkes fought back a blush.

"Um, who are you?" Hedwig asked, with a confused expression.

"I'm Mrs Norris, I'm here to help!" Mrs Norris replied with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I had to end it there, I have to go back to studying for exams... I PROMISE I WILL DO MORE ANDUPDATE MORE! :D<strong>

**Koshka D**


End file.
